El Jardín de las Hadas sin sueño
by Naye Kuchiki
Summary: [Continuación de El bosque de los corazones dormidos] (Es necesario leerla antes) Rukia se ha trasladado a uno de los barrios más acomodados de Londres. Ha renunciado a su antigua vida para proteger a Ichigo y su secreto. /Esto es un copiar y pegar de la obra de Esther Sanz. El argumento está dentro. La historia no me pertenece, y los personajes son de Tite Kubo. Contiene OC.
1. Alicia

_Hola, chicos! Feliz día de Reyes! ¿Os han traído muchos regalos? ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, pues aquí tenéis mi regalito de reyes. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Sí, sí. Se que llega un poquito tarde, pero es que ayer tuve un poquito de lío, pero bueno aquí está :3_

**_Argumento:_**

Rukia ha renunciado a su antigua vida para proteger a Ichigo y a su secreto; pero pronto se dará cuenta de que el pasado la persigue y de que no puede huir para siempre… Hay lugares de los que es imposible huir, hay huellas que perduran para siempre.

_Rukia vive en Londres con una nueva identidad. Ha renunciado a su antigua vida, a su padre, a la Dehesa, para proteger el secreto de Ichigo. Ahora debe aprender a vivir sin él. Aunque al principio le parece imposible, poco a poco va acostumbrándose a la ciudad, a las clases y a sus nuevos amigos, y empieza a sentirse una chica normal. Sin embargo, de cuando en cuando un extraño presentimiento le recorre el espinazo y pone en alerta todos sus sentidos, como si su cuerpo fuese capaz de detectar el peligro, como si su corazón no la dejase olvidar y la empujase a volver._

_Aunque le duela, sabe bien que olvidarse de su antigua vida es el único modo de mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos y a ella misma. Poco a poco se ha acostumbrado a su nueva identidad, cuando inesperadamente un día escucha una melodía demasiado familiar que tan solo conocían ella, Senna e Ichigo. Un pedazo de su pasado que ella creía haber olvidado._

_Desde ese preciso instante, Rukia comprende que por mucho que cambie de nombre, de aspecto, de amigos o de país… el pasado la persigue y no puede cambiarlo._

Hay lugares de los que es imposible escapar. Hay huellas que perduran para siempre.

**EL BOSQUE DE LOS CORAZONES DORMIDOS**

_Dicen que el asesino siempre regresa al lugar del crimen. Yo no había matado a nadie, pero estaba dispuesta a morir por alguien muy especial. Una persona cuyo corazón había despertado el otoño pasado y cuya huella en el mío jamás se borraría._

_Hacía meses que soñaba con volver al bosque._

_Una luz primaveral se filtraba entre los árboles descubriéndome infinitas tonalidades verdes. Podía sentir el zumbido de las abejas revoloteando entre las flores silvestres, el murmullo del viento entre los pinos y el rumor del río resbalando impetuoso por las rocas…_

_Pero aquel lugar ya no era el mismo. Su belleza me resultaba siniestra e insoportable sin Ichigo._

_Estaba aterrada. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que mi ángel acudiera a mi encuentro, conmovido por el olor de mi miedo. Pero aquello era imposible y yo lo sabía._

_El sonido de unas pisadas cercanas me recordó que no podía bajar la guardia. El pulso me latía en los oídos y me hormigueaba en la nuca._

_Una corriente en la espalda, similar a un suave latigazo, me alertó de que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir._

**Alicia**

Mi vida en Londres era un reflejo exacto de lo que siempre había soñado.

Vivía en Kensington, un elegante barrio Victoriano con tiendecitas pintorescas y hermosos museos y parques. Estudiaba en la City, el centro financiero de la ciudad. Mis días transcurrían entre el ajetreo de las clases y el ambiente juvenil de la residencia donde me alojaba.

Cualquier chica de mi edad —incluida yo misma un año atrás— se habría pellizcado sorprendida de su suerte.

Pero yo ya no era Rukia. Ahora me llamaba Alicia. Y aquella vida había dejado de interesarme.

Solo la tranquilidad de Holland Park, en las inmediaciones de mi nuevo hogar, apaciguaba un poco mi alma convulsa. Me gustaba perderme entre sus jardines de árboles milenarios y pisar descalza la tupida alfombra de césped. Por sus dimensiones, me resultaba fácil encontrar un lugar aislado, junto al estanque, y hacerme la ilusión de que me encontraba allí sola o, mejor aún, en otro lugar.

La naturaleza casi virgen de aquel parque me recordaba en cierta manera a la Sierra de la Demanda. Si cerraba los ojos podía ver a Ichigo bañándose en el lago o paseando por el bosque, con su sonrisa angelical y su mirada ocre.

Al principio, me había sentido más sola en aquella ciudad bulliciosa de lo que jamás había estado en la propia Dehesa. Aunque mi torreón se encontrara en mitad del bosque, a kilómetros de una aldea de doscientos habitantes, allí al menos vivía el recuerdo de mi madre.

Me llevé la mano al corazón y acaricié su colgante. Junto a la llavecita de plata llevaba ahora la abeja de oro de Byakuya. Cuando las fuerzas me fallaban pensaba en él. Conocer a mi padre me había ligado en cierta manera a este mundo. Sentir que alguien de mi sangre se preocupaba por mí alejaba los fantasmas de la locura que tanto temía. La historia de Ichigo era tan fascinante y mi amor por él tan fuerte que, a veces, llegaba a dudar de mi cordura. Pero si mi padre le había dado raíces a mi corazón dormido, Ichigo había conseguido que le salieran alas. Y yo vivía esperando el momento de volar de nuevo junto a mi ermitaño.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde nuestra separación en Colmenar y aún me costaba pensar en él sin desgarrarme por dentro.

Tal vez por eso, desde mi llegada a Londres, me había ganado fama de rarita. Mi expresión abatida o enfurruñada ahuyentaba a los demás… Excepto a Emma, mi compañera de habitación. Estaba pensando en ella cuando noté unas palmas heladas en las mejillas.

Me quedé sin aliento y mis músculos se tensaron.

—¿Quién soy?

Su acento escocés la delató al instante. Aun así, tardé unos segundos en recuperar la calma. Desde que me escondía en aquella ciudad, cualquier pequeño sobresalto me alteraba. La amenaza de los hombres de negro planeaba sobre mi cabeza como un agorero nubarrón.

—Hola, Momo. —Ni siquiera me esforcé en que mi voz sonara amable.

—¿Te he asustado?

Negué con la cabeza.

Se sentó a mi lado. Solo ella podía haberme encontrado en ese banco escondido de Holland Park. Era la única persona que buscaba mi compañía.

O, mejor dicho, la de Alicia.

—¿Otra vez aburriéndote sola, Alice? —Chasqueó la lengua y movió la cabeza con desaprobación.

Me había costado varias semanas entender su inglés de Escocia y seguir el ritmo de sus conversaciones. Hablaba tan rápido que apenas lograba separar las palabras de su discurso y darles un sentido lógico. Tal vez por eso repitió la pregunta más despacio acompañándola de un suave codazo.

—No me estoy aburriendo…

Observé su reflejo en el estanque.

Las aguas verdosas suavizaban el contraste de su rostro blanco y pecoso con su larga melena teñida de negro, pero apenas simulaban el maquillaje oscuro de sus ojos. Tenía un estilo gótico muy personal, conseguido a base de mezclar piezas de diseño con prendas de segunda mano que compraba en Camden Town y en otros mercadillos de la ciudad. Me fijé en su falda negra de satén con ribetes de pelirroja eran la única nota de color que su aspecto se permitía.

A su lado, mi nueva «yo» se colocaba un mechón dorado tras la oreja. Había estado a punto de cortarme el pelo como un chico, pero luego pensé que si me lo dejaba a la altura del mentón, a Alicia le resultaría más fácil esconder su rostro. El tinte entonaba a la perfección con mi piel clara y los ojos azul violáceos, de tal manera que casi parecía rubia natural. Vestía vaqueros y un abrigo gris con el que podía camuflarme entre cualquier grupo de estudiantes sin llamar la atención.

Comprendí que debía cambiar de identidad nada más aterrizar en el aeropuerto. Grimmjow había volado conmigo hasta Londres. Esquivarlo había resultado tan sencillo que aún no me explicaba cómo había sucedido. Tras bajar del avión, me había seguido hasta la cinta transportadora de equipajes, caminando apresurado a pocos pasos de mi espalda. Casi podía sentir su respiración en la nuca.

¿Y luego? Con mi enorme mochila a cuestas corrí aterrada a los lavabos y permanecí allí encerrada durante horas.

Después, ya no volví a verle. Me pareció tan sorprendente, que casi tuve la certeza de que me había dejado escapar. Tal vez, simplemente, me estaba vigilando y aquel no era el momento para darme caza… Pero no podía bajar la guardia. Si me había seguido hasta allí, podía volver a dar conmigo en cualquier momento.

Tras reservar un billete a Berlín para despistarlo, estuve una semana escondida en una pensión del Soho. Allí no me costó mucho registrarme con un nombre falso; pero sabía que si quería moverme libremente por la ciudad y seguir con vida, debía procurarme documentación falsa y despedirme de Rukia por una buena temporada.

Las monedas de oro que me había dado Ichigo me ayudaron a conseguirlo. Aunque estaba segura de que el dueño de la casa de empeños me había timado, su valor era muy superior al que yo había calculado. Me bastaron tres para inscribirme en una prestigiosa escuela y pagar cuatro meses por adelantado de la residencia de estudiantes. Y solo una para hacerme con una nueva identidad. El mismo estraperlista al que vendí las monedas se había encargado de proporcionármela.

Después de una larga espera en un café de China Town empecé a temer que me hubiera denunciado a las autoridades. Al fin y al cabo, yo solo era una extranjera menor de edad cometiendo un delito, y quién sabe si para el viejo usurero también una forma de ganarse algún favor de la policía.

Horas más tarde, con mi nuevo DNI en las manos y un año más en mi fecha de nacimiento, me di cuenta de que el dinero es el mejor salvoconducto para viajar sin problemas. No era el primer carné falso que veía. Mi amiga Rangiku había falsificado el suyo años atrás para entrar en las discotecas. Le bastó un escáner, la impresora de su padre y una plastificadora de juguete para conseguir una réplica muy lograda de su DNI. El de Alicia Feliu era una obra de arte de la falsificación.

Había escogido «Alicia» por tres motivos. Primero, porque era el nombre de mi abuela, y eso me mantenía ligada en cierta manera a mi mundo anterior. Segundo, porque era uno de mis personajes literarios favoritos; de niña mi madre solía leerme las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas antes de irme a dormir. Y tercero, porque después de caer en aquel hoyo y ser rescatada por un ángel, mi mundo se había transformado en un lugar insólito donde todo era posible, incluso la juventud y el amor eternos.

Acostumbrarme a mi nuevo aspecto había sido fácil. Nunca he sido muy amiga de los espejos. Sin embargo, la imagen de aquella chica rubia de mirada dura, en mi nuevo documento de identidad, reflejaba lo mucho que había cambiado.

Nada más atravesar la bruma plateada y brillante que separaba Colmenar de Londres, me había transformado en alguien distinto. Ya no tenía a Ichigo para sacarme de la madriguera cuando volviera a caer. Al otro lado del espejo, yo era una persona de apariencia frágil pero de carácter fuerte, capaz de todo por defender un secreto.

—Date prisa, Alice. -La voz de Momo me devolvió al presente— Izuru y Kenzaki deben de estar a punto de llegar. Hoy es jueves, ¿recuerdas…?

Casi lo había olvidado. Izuru, el novio de Momo, venía una vez por semana a merendar a la residencia. Solían avisarme para que les acompañara y después de charlar un rato salíamos a pasear por Londres. Desde hacía varias semanas, Kenzaki, un amigo de Izuru, se había unido a nuestro ritual del té.

Pero aquel jueves era distinto… Era un día especial. Y yo no lograba recordar el motivo.

Había estado todo el día demasiado preocupada por esa sensación extraña, una especie de latigazo suave en la espalda acompañado de un hormigueo en la nuca que me avisaba de un peligro inminente. En los cuatro meses que llevaba en Londres me había ocurrido en varias ocasiones. La mayoría habían sido avisos leves para que me mantuviera alerta, como cuando me disponía a cruzar la calle olvidando que los coches circulan en sentido contrario o mis pasos me conducían hacia algún callejón oscuro… Tan solo en tres ocasiones había sentido ese instinto de una forma poderosa e inequívoca. La primera había sido en el avión, justo antes de ver a Grimmjow a pocas filas de mi asiento.

La segunda, un mes atrás, en Notting Hill, segundos antes de esquivar por los pelos el desplome de la marquesina de un edificio.

La tercera fue ese jueves.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños… —dijo Momo tras un silencio—. ¡Lo habías olvidado!

—¡Claro que no!

Pero lo cierto era que sí. Ni siquiera había comprado un regalo para ella.

Momo puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de mí para que me levantara del banco.

—No importa. Me conformo con que esta noche seas amable y me dejes la habitación para mí.

—¿Y dónde se supone que voy a meterme? —pregunté alarmada.

—Puedes montártelo con Kenzaki —respondió con total naturalidad.

—Estás loca.

Momo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Pues está buenísimo. De hecho, si yo no estuviera con Izuru… O si Izuru fuera algo más abierto en cuanto a relaciones… —Entornó los párpados imaginando quién sabe qué escena.

—No sabía que te iba el rollo gentleman inglés, chica gótica —bromeé al pensar en el amigo elegante y algo estirado de Izuru.

Aunque su novio era un chico formal de traje y corbata durante el día —trabajaba como becario en Lloyd's, una importante compañía de seguros— por las noches solía adoptar un look siniestro, de riguroso negro, con botas altas y gabardina larga.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tú no tienes fantasías? ¿No has pensado nunca en liarte con un chico totalmente distinto a ti?

Pensé en Ichigo y tuve que admitir que sí. Mi ermitaño centenario entraba en la categoría de «chico distinto a mí».

—No pienso liarme con Kenzaki.

—¡No seas cría, Alice! Vamos, ¿qué te pasa? Esto es Londres. Somos jóvenes. Y Kenzaki…

—Está muy bueno, sí. Eso ya lo has dicho.

Momo se detuvo repentinamente en mitad de la calle.

—Iba a decir que está loco por ti.

Tras sostenerme la mirada durante un largo rato, tiró de mi brazo y aceleró el paso.

La visión del imponente edificio donde nos alojábamos me hizo recordar el día que aterricé allí. Lakehouse fue la única residencia donde encontré plaza en plenas Navidades.

Mucho más difícil fue que admitieran mi solicitud en un centro de estudios.

Por un lado, hacía tres meses que el curso había empezado y era imposible conseguir la documentación académica que requerían. Por otro, Alicia tenía dieciocho años —uno más que Rukia—, y se suponía que había dejado atrás el instituto.

Finalmente, me matriculé en una carísima academia internacional en la que impartían clases de acceso a la universidad, y en la que el dinero era el único requisito para obtener plaza. Era algo así como un curso puente para extranjeros sin el bachillerato inglés hijos de diplomáticos y de prósperos empresarios en su mayoría.

Yo pertenecía a ese último grupo. Había inventado una historia tan creíble que, cuatro meses después de mi llegada, y a fuerza de repetirla, casi había logrado creérmela. Tras la muerte de su único pariente, un acaudalado directivo catalán, Alicia había heredado toda su fortuna.

Su traslado a Londres estaba motivado por un intento de huir de su desgracia, licenciarse en biología y empezar una nueva vida.

Emma conocía esa historia y supongo que me tenía cariño por eso… Sabía que estaba sola en el mundo. Ella, en cambio, a pesar de su pose excéntrica y solitaria, pertenecía a una tradicional y numerosa familia escocesa.

Mientras el agua bullía en el hervidor y Momo repasaba sus ojos con nuevas capas de maquillaje oscuro, conecté el reproductor de CD.

La voz ronca del cantante de 69 Eyes hizo que mi amiga saliera del baño, bailando hipnotizada cual rata negra de Hamelín, al ritmo de «Gothic Girl»:

_Just like a gothic girl_

_Lost in the darken world_

_My Ur gothic girl_

_Darkerside jewel are your razorcuts for real, baby_

_You can see_

_Shé's on her road to ruin_

_Stigmata from crucifiction_

_On ber palé white skin_

_Tribal pagan art_

_She loves ber tattooed Egyptian mark_

_And every single day ber love will tear us apart_

_Sbe's out to look so macabre and alone_

_Sbe´s close to hook on ber dying (1)_

Visualicé a Kenzaki un instante, como puro ejercicio de concentración, para pensar en otra cosa distinta a mi ermitaño y sacármelo de la cabeza antes de que su recuerdo invadiera cada célula de mi ser.

—Háblame de él.

—¿De quién?

—De tu chico. Si no quieres nada con Kenzaki, solo puede ser por un motivo: hay otro… ¿O es otra?

—No te hagas ilusiones. No eres mi tipo —bromeé.

Hablar de Ichigo con Momo era lo último que me apetecía. No solo porque debía proteger su secreto, sino porque pensar en él me deprimía profundamente. El recuerdo de su sonrisa, sus besos, sus caricias… y de todo lo que había vivido a su lado en la cabaña del diablo y en la cueva de la inmortalidad me provocaban un nudo en la garganta tan tenso que tardaba varios días en aflojarse.

Aspiré el aroma intenso a naranja, bergamota y rosas del Lady Gray, mi té inglés favorito. Quería fundirme en ese agradable olor y borrar la mirada ocre borrosa de Ichigo en el momento de nuestra despedida.

Momo tenía razón. Kenzaki era un tipo atractivo, con una elegancia británica muy fresca. Yo nunca había conocido a ningún chico de su edad capaz de llevar un traje oscuro con la misma gracia y naturalidad que unos vaqueros o una sudadera. Su cuerpo era esbelto y su mente ágil e irónica. Estudiaba bellas artes en el Royal College of Arts. Tenía un aire a Orlando Bloom, con los ojos almendrados y claros, enmarcados por unas pestañas tan abundantes que parecían postizas.

—Recházame a mí si quieres, Alice —Momo hizo un mohín melodramático—, pero hazte un favor, ¡y échale un buen vistazo a Kenzaki!

—Está bien, chica gótica —me rendí entre risas—. Pero solo si prometes no ser tan pesada.

—Prometido.

—Por cierto, Momo… ¡Felicidades! —Me abalancé a su cuello y la abracé antes de plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Hoy cumples diecinueve y aún no te había felicitado.

A pesar de mi falsa identidad, el cariño que sentía por Momo era auténtico. Ella era la única persona que había rozado mi corazón dormido en aquella ciudad. Su compañía lograba despertarlo un poquito y crear la breve ilusión de que yo era una chica normal que estudiaba y se divertía en un país extranjero.

Alguien llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, rompiendo ese momento mágico entre las dos.

Antes de abrirla, Momo me estrujó un instante y me devolvió el beso. Sentí un ligero estremecimiento que nada tenía que ver con el momento emotivo o con la temperatura de la habitación. Y, a continuación, un suave cosquilleo en la nuca precedido de una débil corriente en la espalda…

Al soltarme, Momo me miró a los ojos y me dijo algo inquietante:

—¿Sabes?, a veces tengo la sensación de que esta vida tan perfecta no puede durar mucho, —Los últimos acordes de «Gothic Girl» acompañaron sus palabras—. Siento muy cerca ese «mundo oscuro» del que habla la canción. Como si el cielo fuera a desplomarse sobre nosotras en cualquier momento.

**_To Be Continued..._**

_(1) __«Como una chica gótica, perdida en el mundo oscuro. Mi pequeña chica gótica. En el lado más oscuro, sus joyas son su navaja, y cortan de verdad, nena. Puedes verla, está en su camino de destrucción. El estigma de la crucifixión sobre su pálida piel. Arte tribal pagano, le encanta su tatuaje, una marca egipcia. Y todos los días su amor nos apartará. Está fuera de alcance. Tan macabra y sola. Próxima a su propia muerte.»_


	2. Predicciones

_Sé que llego algo tarde. I know, I know. Pero no sé qué ha pasado sinceramente... Gracias a los reviews y a leer..._

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Predicciones**

Aquel jueves, Kenzaki e Izuru trajeron unas galletas de miel para el té. Nada más probarlas tuve un mal presentimiento, pero decidí no darle importancia. Me sentía tan bien con mis nuevos amigos que a veces me olvidaba de los motivos reales que me habían empujado a mi exilio en Londres. Entre esas cuatro paredes, forradas con pósteres de bandas góticas de las que jamás había oído hablar, como los , me sentía extrañamente protegida.

Aquella estancia era la habitación individual más grande de la residencia. Pero a falta de más plazas donde acomodarme, y dada mi insistencia, la dueña había decidido convertirla en una doble, aunque con ello fastidiara a la huésped más problemática del edificio.

Mientras Momo servía el té, recordé el día en que por fin nos hicimos amigas. Al principio, mi compañera de cuarto se había esforzado en ponérmelo difícil. Volvía de pasar las Navidades en Escocia cuando se encontró con la sorpresa de mi presencia. Tuve que acostumbrarme a su indiferencia, al silencio de su voz y al volumen infernal de su música.

Durante esas primeras semanas había echado mucho de menos a mis amigas. Imaginaba a Rangiku de nuevo en California, pero no me atreví a llamarla. Por un lado, no quería ponerla en peligro, y por otro… ¿qué iba a explicarle? ¿Que me escondía en Londres porque unos hombres de negro querían matarme? ¿Que me había enamorado de un chico de más de cien años?

Senna era la única persona con la que podía hablar de esos temas… Pero ni siquiera sabía en qué lugar del mundo se escondía. Tras intercambiar varios e-mails con ella, habíamos dejado de escribirnos por seguridad.

En el fondo, agradecía tener una compañera con la que no tenía que esforzarme en caerle simpática.

Cada una ocupaba su minúsculo espacio e ignoraba a la otra. En los pocos metros que me pertenecían, yo disponía de una cama que cubría con una manta de patchwork y varios cojines, además de un escritorio. Se suponía que la mitad de su armario era para mí, pero nunca me atreví a reclamarlo, así que guardaba mis pocas prendas en un arcón antiguo que había rescatado de la calle y que me recordaba al baúl que Ichigo tenía en su cueva.

Sobre el cabezal había colgado una acuarela. Era un bosque brumoso con la imagen de un ciervo corriendo entre los árboles. La había comprado en una tienda de antigüedades no solo por el paisaje, que me recordaba a Colmenar, sino también porque me reconocía en los ojos asustados de aquel animal.

La lámina solo había durado unas horas en la pared. Aprovechando mi ausencia, Momo la había sustituido por una foto del cantante de Tokio Hotel. No dije nada ante aquella provocación, pero al día siguiente, cuando ella se fue a clase, me dediqué a descolgar sus pósteres y a pintar la habitación de negro. Luego me vestí del mismo color, me maquillé como una chica emo y la esperé desafiante en mi cama.

Momo permaneció varios segundos boquiabierta al descubrir las paredes.

Después, nuestras miradas se retaron un instante antes de estallar en una carcajada compartida.

No era la reacción que esperaba. Con aquel gesto intentaba decirle que yo también podía marcar territorio y que era más dura de lo que ella imaginaba… Pero aquella demostración de locura había impresionado positivamente a Momo.

Ese mismo día, alertada por alguna compañera de pasillo, la directora del centro se personó en nuestra habitación.

—¿Quién demonios ha hecho esto? —Ninguna de las dos abrió la boca—. Más vale que mañana estas paredes luzcan más blancas que nunca, o de lo contrario… ya os podéis ir buscando otro agujero en el que meteros.

Tuve que aplicar varias capas de pintura para que las paredes recobraran su aspecto. Al cabo de unos días, cuando regresé de clase, encontré de nuevo mi acuarela sobre el cabezal de la cama. Supuse que aquello significaba que ya éramos amigas.

—¿Qué tiene de especial ese bosque para que te rebotaras de aquella manera? —me preguntó Momo semanas después.

Traté de inventarme alguna historia razonable, pero solo conseguí que mis ojos se pusieran vidriosos.

El pasado que me había inventado sobre Alicia la había conmovido hasta el punto de incluirme en algunos planes con su novio, como tomar el té juntos todos los jueves. Desde hacía algunas semanas, Miles invitaba a su amigo James con la esperanza de que nuestro trío particular se convirtiera en doble pareja.

Las risas de los dos chicos me devolvieron de nuevo al presente.

Sonreí tratando de engancharme a su conversación. Estaban sentados en mi cama y discutían sobre el mercadillo de Camden Town, donde hacía años que solo se vendía bazofia para turistas, aseguraba Kenzaki recostado sobre varios cojines.

Mientras Momo servía el té, recordé las palabras que había pronunciado esa misma tarde. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de que el cielo iba a desplomarse sobre nosotras?

—¿Le pasa algo a Alice? —Aunque Izuru se dirigía a su novia, lo dijo en voz alta para que pudiera oírle—. Está muy callada esta tarde.

—Creo que la he asustado con mis predicciones apocalípticas. Estábamos escuchando «Gothic Girl» y se me ha ido un poco la olla… —Momo resopló—. Pero hoy cumplo diecinueve y no quiero caras largas.

—Solo estoy algo pensativa… —me excusé.

—Entonces, un penique por tus pensamientos —dijo Kenzaki divertido antes de llenar de nuevo su taza y sentarse a mi lado en la cama de Momo. Nuestras rodillas se rozaron unos segundos antes de que yo apartara algo cohibida la mía.

—Pensaba en cómo será nuestra vida dentro de unos años.

Mis nuevos amigos se miraron un instante divertidos, mientras trataban de imaginar cómo afectaría a cada uno el paso del tiempo.

La primera en hablar fue Momo.

—Propongo un juego: que cada uno visualice al que tiene a su derecha dentro de diez años. Hay que decir lo primero que se nos ocurra, sin pensarlo mucho. Creo que es así como funcionan las predicciones.

—¿Quién empieza? —preguntó Izuru sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Yo misma —contestó Momo sacudiéndose las migas de galleta de las manos—. Y puesto que tú, Kenzaki, estás a mi derecha… Déjame ver… —Sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

Izuru se echó a reír y dijo con tono solemne:

—Atención, chicos, la pitonisa Momo va a hablar.

—¡Tómatelo en serio! —le regañó su novia medio en broma—. Está en juego nuestro futuro.

—Vamos, Momo. Estoy esperando tu predicción —le rogó Kenzaki divertido.

—Veo un fuego —comenzó ella entornando los párpados.

—¡El pobre Kenzaki ardiendo en el infierno! —bromeó su novio.

—No. Es el fuego de una chimenea que calienta una acogedora casa de campo en Lake District. Hay una alfombra de lana en el suelo y obras de arte en las paredes. Tú estás sentado en un sillón y sostienes un bebé de piel blanca y ojos azules en tu regazo. —La mirada de Momo buscó la mía.

Noté cómo mis mejillas se encendían ante aquella alusión al color de mi tez y mis pupilas.

—Me gusta. —Kenzaki se recreó un instante en aquella visión sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—Te toca, Kenzaki —dijo Izuru dándole un suave codazo—. A ver dime, cómo será mi vida.

—Fácil. En diez años, mi querido amigo, habrás ganado tanto dinero en la bolsa que te habrás retirado. Te veo viviendo en un bungalow de las Maldivas, pescando, haciendo el amor y contemplando las puestas de sol.

—No está mal… Siempre que incluyas en el pack a una pecosa diabólica.

Momo sonrió satisfecha y bromeó:

—Ni lo sueñes. A mí que no me busquen en una cabaña perdida, ¡Qué vida más aburrida!, ¿verdad, Alice?

—Hay destinos peores —dije con tristeza al recordar mis días en la cabaña del diablo.

—Pues a mí me toca adivinar el tuyo —me dijo Izuru.

El novio de Izuru me dirigió una mirada traviesa. Sin embargo, poco a poco su semblante se fue ensombreciendo.

—Acabo de tener una visión extraña. He visto un bosque… Y a ti… como una caperucita moderna, huyendo de algo entre los árboles.

Tuve que contener el aliento para no soltar un grito. ¿Cómo podía haber visto algo así? ¿Un bosque? ¿Yo huyendo?

A los pocos segundos entendí de dónde provenía su inspiración. Su mirada se había detenido en mi lámina del ciervo. Aun así, parecía sobrecogido por la visión. No pude evitar estremecerme.

—No me hagas mucho caso, Alice. Nunca he sido un visionario.

—Vamos, Caperucita, ¿cómo seré yo dentro de diez años? —preguntó Momo entusiasmada—. Habla, me muero por saberlo…

Cerré los ojos un instante para concentrarme en mi predicción. No era tan difícil: Momo estudiaba marketing y adoraba la música.

Su sueño era recorrer mundo como mánager de algún grupo siniestro…

Estaba harta de oírselo decir. Sin embargo, cuando me disponía a repetir sus palabras, un fogonazo cruzó mi mente.

Después, una pantalla negra.

¿Significaba aquello que no había futuro para mi amiga? Aterrada por mi propia predicción, balbuceé una disculpa.

—Lo siento. Hoy no estoy muy inspirada.

De camino al Honey Trap, el local en el que debíamos celebrar el aniversario de Momo, entendí por fin el sutil mensaje de peligro que se escondía tras el nombre del local y en las galletas de té. Que la miel estuviera tan presente justo el día que había sentido aquella corriente en la espalda no era más que una señal de que algo terrible iba a suceder. La centenaria miel había despertado mi instinto. Y ahora por fin lo comprendía.

Por desgracia, en aquel momento el peligro estaba ya demasiado cerca para esquivarlo.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	3. Feliz no cumpleaños

_Eeemm... bueno. Aquí vuelvo. Me he replanteado seriamente esta historia porque soy alguien muy sensible (defecto de fábrica; no era así cuando me compraron) debido a que he recibido una "crítica". A ver, _Mariana_, es cierto que para alguien así es decepcionante que termine de esa manera, lo sé; pero yo en ningún momento he dicho que fuera a terminar de esa forma. No recuerdo haber dicho nada parecido. He releído todas los capítulos y no encuentro ninguna evidencia de ello. Que no te gusta como termina porque te has leído el libro, muy bien; no lo leas. Que de hecho creo que sería una pérdida de tiempo leerla cuando sabes cómo termina, pero eso queda a tu libre elección. Pero recuerda que hay gente que tiene otros gustos y que eso es algo que se debe respetar. Por educación.  
>¡Que no te estoy llamando maleducada, en absoluto! Respeto tu opinión.<br>_

_Y ahora sí. A leer..._

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Feliz no cumpleaños**

Una densa niebla nos sorprendió cuando caminábamos por las calles mojadas de Londres hacia Notting Hill. La luz tenue de las farolas apenas iluminaba nuestros pasos.

El Honey Trap se encontraba al norte de Kensington, a unos dos kilómetros de la residencia. Antes de que la bruma cubriera por completo la noche, habíamos decidido dar un paseo y atajar por algunas callejuelas.

Observé cómo las tinieblas engullían a Momo y a Izuru, que caminaban abrazados varios pasos por delante de Kenzaki y de mí.

Los malos presagios de aquella tarde y el hecho de que apenas pudiéramos ver a pocos metros de nuestras narices hicieron que me tensara.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Kenzaki.

—Sí… Pensaba que lo de la niebla londinense era un tópico, pero fíjate en todo este humo… parece que estemos en un decorado de Sherlock Holmes.

—Elemental, querida Alice —respondió Kenzaki haciendo una graciosa reverencia con su paraguas—. Aunque estos callejones solitarios son más propios de Jack el Destripador. No sería de extrañar que nos sorprendiera en cualquier momento con su cuchillo de carnicero.

Lo dijo tan serio que tuvo que darme una palmadita en la espalda para que entendiera que estaba haciendo gala de su humor inglés.

—Hoy hay mucha humedad y por eso se ha formado niebla, pero la bruma blanca a la que tú te refieres es del siglo pasado y se llamaba smog. Era una mezcla de humedad londinense (fog) y humo de la revolución industrial (smoke). En 1952, una gran niebla de smog paralizó la ciudad. Los hospitales no daban abasto para atender a las víctimas.

—¿En serio?

—Imagina el caos. Los conductores dejaban abandonados sus coches en la calle porque no podían ver ni siquiera dentro de él. Tuvieron que encender antorchas para alumbrar las ambulancias.

Me quedé unos segundos pensando en toda aquella gente desorientada y ciega por la bruma. Yo había sufrido un episodio parecido en el bosque. La niebla había sido la culpable de que me perdiera en el monte. Después, la noche me había sorprendido justo antes de caer en aquella trampa para ciervos.

Al llegar a Ladbroke Road, las luces de varios restaurantes y pubs disiparon un poco la bruma blanca y mis negros pensamientos.

Aun así, hacía frío y no pude evitar que mis dientes castañetearan.

—Estás helada. —Kenzaki tomó mi mano y la metió en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

Agradecí ese gesto. Su mano cálida y sus dedos firmemente entrelazados a los míos me hicieron sentir bien.

—Milady, os tengo en el bolsillo.

Su forma solemne de bromear me hizo sonreír.

—Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

—¿El qué?

—Sonreír. Te sienta bien.

—Últimamente no he tenido muchos motivos —confesé.

—Pero ahora estás sonriendo.

—Sí.

—¿Estás insinuando que yo soy el motivo de que vuelvas a son reír? —preguntó con escepticismo—. Si esto es una declaración, Alice, más vale que sepas algo.

—No, no, yo solo quería decir que…

—Tú también me gustas —me cortó.

Lo miré perpleja.

Su rostro, enmarcado bajo su boina inglesa, no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción. Podía haber dicho «Está lloviendo» con la misma falta de efusividad. Aunque encontraba cierto encanto en su formalidad y en su humor británicos, sus palabras me inquietaron.

—Kenzaki, no soy quien tú crees.

—Yo tampoco.

Aquella respuesta me desconcertó.

—Soy un descendiente directo de Jack el Destripador. Y tengo mucho interés en tocar tu corazón. —Arqueó una ceja—. En sentido literal. Ya sabes…

Me guiñó un ojo y solté una carcajada.

El Honey Trap era un lugar elegante. En especial si lo comparaba con el antro que frecuentaba con Momo para tomar unos sándwiches y unas pintas.

Las paredes ocre contrastaban con el tapizado añil de las butacas. Del techo pendían unas enormes lámparas de araña. En aquel momento, las notas de un viejo piano inundaban la sala.

El maître nos condujo hasta una mesa adornada con velas encendidas y un ramillete de violetas. Aunque eran muy distintas a las laureanas que crecían bajo el lago de Ichigo, el color de aquellas flores me remitió de nuevo a mi ermitaño.

Frené en seco mis pensamientos. No tenía sentido torturarme de esa manera en una noche como aquella. Yo ya no era Rukia, era Alicia. Y no estaba en la Dehesa con Ichigo, sino en un restaurante de Notting Hill con mis nuevos amigos. Lo más razonable era disfrutar del momento y dejar de soñar con fantasmas del pasado.

Izuru alzó la copa y propuso un brindis:

—Por ti, Momo y por tu diecinueve cumpleaños. —Y a continuación le dio un sobre rojo.

—Uau, ¡un viaje a París! —Un brillo de felicidad iluminó sus ojos mientras sostenía los dos billetes de avión.

—Salimos mañana —dijo Izuru—. Pero hay algo más…

Momo rebuscó en el sobre. Sus uñas pintadas de negro dieron con unas entradas. Antes de saltar a los brazos de su novio, profirió tal grito que provocó nuestras risas y las miradas de todo el restaurante.

—¡Los Bella Morte en concierto!

Parecía muy emocionada con la sorpresa. Tuvo que pestañear con rapidez un par de veces para evitar las lágrimas.

Sentí cierta envidia al imaginármelos de viaje por París, compartiendo un concierto, un paseo por la ciudad… y el tipo de cosas que suelen hacer juntos los enamorados. Me entristeció darme cuenta de lo lejos que estaba yo de todo aquello.

Noté cómo Kenzaki me miraba.

—¿Qué se puede cenar en un lugar como este? —pregunté mientras me escondía tras la carta abierta para disimular.

—Cocina tradicional inglesa —contestó Izuru con cierto orgullo.

—No sabía que eso existiera —bromeé—. ¡Oh, perdón! Será mejor que alguien me aconseje… Vuestra cocina es tan rica y variada que no sé si decantarme por el Fish and Chips o por el Chips and Fish.

—Muy graciosa, Alice —dijo Momo—. Si hubieras prestado más atención a nuestra gastronomía y menos a nuestro humor irónico, ahora sabrías qué pedir.

—Si no me arrastraras siempre a los mismos pubs grasientos… —me defendí con sorna.

Mi amiga me lanzó su servilleta antes de decir:

—Pues que sepas que aquí hacen los mejores crumbles de toda la ciudad. Además, agradece que Kenzaki invita esta noche y no seas tonta: pídete lo más caro de la carta.

—Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, Momo. Podéis pedir lo que queráis.

—Pero eso no es justo —dije al ver los precios desorbitados de la carta—. Hoy no es mi cumpleaños.

—Entonces, ¡feliz no cumpleaños, Alice! —dijo Kenzaki quitándose la boina.

Aquella frase de Alicia a través del espejo me hizo sonreír de nuevo. El hecho de quejamos llevara gorra me recordó a otro personaje de Lewis Carroll.

—Gracias, sombrerero loco —dije—. Y ahora, ¿podrías pedir alguna delicia inglesa para mí?

Kenzaki me sorprendió con kedgeree de primero, un revoltillo a base de pescado ahumado, arroz hervido, huevo, mantequilla, especias y nata. Y toad in the hole de segundo. Mientras saboreaba ese budín salado relleno de salchichas horneadas, observé cómo Momo e Izuru se levantaban y se dirigían a la pista de baile. Vestidas de negro, las figuras góticas de mis dos amigos desentonaban con el resto de las parejas que también se mecían al ritmo suave de una balada al piano.

Me fijé en el pianista. Era rubio y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. Observé cómo algunos mechones se habían soltado y danzaban al compás de su melodía. Aparté la mirada de él para no pensar de nuevo en lo mismo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que recordarme dolorosamente a Ichigo?

—Te pediría que bailaras conmigo —la voz de Kenzaki sonó casi como un susurro—, pero creo que tus pies me agradecerán que no lo haga.

—Yo tampoco sé bailar.

De pronto, Kenzaki acercó su silla y extendió los puños.

—Elige uno.

Escogí uno al azar intrigada por aquel juego infantil. Había supuesto que contendría un caramelo o algo similar. Pero al abrir la mano, una sortija con una piedra verde brilló en su palma.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un pequeño aro para el dedo. También lo llaman «anillo» —bromeó.

—Quiero decir… ¿Por qué me lo das? —pregunté sin atreverme a cogerlo.

Kenzaki tomó mi mano y lo deslizó en mi dedo.

—Es mi regalo de no cumpleaños.

Solté la mano para mirarlo con atención. Me pareció que era una joya valiosa y que, muy a mi pesar, quedaba maravillosamente bien en mi dedo.

—Era de mi abuela.

—No puedo aceptarlo —contesté sorprendida.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero siempre he estado esperando a alguien que lo mereciera.

Miré a Kenzaki y sonrió. Cuando lo hacía, ponía cara de niño travieso; sus ojos centelleaban y se le marcaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. Tenía ante mí a un chico guapo, atento e inteligente. Sus atenciones me halagaban, pero, para ser honesta conmigo misma, no sentía nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que Ichigo despertaba en mí.

Los aplausos rompieron aquel momento de intimidad entre los dos. Y justo cuando Momo e Izuru volvían a la mesa, el pianista comenzó a interpretar otra pieza.

De pronto, el público enmudeció. Era imposible escuchar esa hermosa melodía sin sentir una opresión en el pecho.

A mí me bastaron los primeros acordes para reconocerla y emocionarme. Pero también para sobrecogerme.

Aquella canción había sido compuesta para ahuyentar el miedo y, sin embargo, yo hacía meses que no me sentía tan asustada.

¿Cómo era posible que el pianista la conociera?

Era la canción de Ichigo.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. El pianista

_Hola, Estoy de vuelta! Tarde, sí lo sé. Pero es que mañana acabo los exámenes globales y algunos no me han ido muy bien... Me han suspendido castellano... :'(_

Mariana_, tranquila... No pasa nada ^-^_

_A leer..._

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**El pianista**

Intenté incorporarme, pero solo conseguí alzar levemente la cabeza. Las manos de Kenzaki me obligaron con suavidad a tenderme de nuevo.

Me había desmayado.

Noté el suelo frío en mi espalda. Las paredes daban vueltas a mi alrededor y me pitaban los oídos. Cerré los ojos y respiré de forma acompasada por la boca mientras frenaba el impulso de vomitar. Momo me abanicaba con una servilleta.

El mareo y las náuseas empezaron a remitir. Al abrir los ojos vi varias personas a mi alrededor. Junto a mis amigos, estaban el maître y una camarera con delantal negro.

—Alice, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Momo.

—Sí… Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Agradécele a Kenzaki que no te la hayas abierto. De no ser por sus reflejos, te hubieras comido el suelo.

—Debería verla un médico. —La voz de Kenzaki sonó preocupada.

—Estoy bien —susurré mientras me levantaba lentamente con su ayuda.

—Estás muy pálida —dijo él—. Conozco a un médico cerca de aquí, en Bayswater. Es amigo de mi padre y no le importará echarte un vistazo.

Negué con la cabeza.

Solo estaba algo aturdida e impresionada. Escuchar aquella canción me había noqueado. Esas notas habían sido compuestas por mi ángel en su bosque solitario. No tenía ningún sentido que aquel pianista inglés la reprodujera sin alterar ni un solo acorde.

De repente me di cuenta de algo: la canción de Ichigo ya no sonaba. El piano había enmudecido.

—¿Dónde diablos está? —pregunté nerviosa al ver su banqueta vacía.

Mis amigos me miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Momo.

—El pianista. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

—Se acaba de ir —respondió la chica del delantal negro—. Hoy era su último día en el Honey Trap.

Ante la mirada atónita de mis amigos, murmuré algo parecido a una disculpa, cogí mi abrigo y corrí desesperada hacia la salida. Todavía me sentía algo débil y estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio al chocar contra una silla.

Momo me agarró del brazo cuando ya estaba junto a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? ¿Adónde demonios vas?

—Ahora no puedo explicártelo —le dije con voz lastimera— pero te prometo que luego…

Mi amiga me lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche antes de soltarme.

No había tiempo para explicaciones. Necesitaba hablar con aquel chico y temía perderle la pista.

Al salir, vi su melena rubia doblar la esquina en dirección a Notting Hill Gate. Agradecí que el aire fresco de la noche hubiera disipado la niebla y caminé a su encuentro. Me giré varias veces temerosa de que Kenzaki o Momo vinieran tras de mí. Les había dado un buen susto con mi desmayo y no descartaba que me siguieran. Por suerte, no ocurrió. Me entristecí al pensar que su preocupación podía haberse transformado en enfado. No había sido muy considerado por mi parte plantarles de aquella manera… Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Desde el otro lado de la calle vi cómo el pianista se subía a un autobús. Era un tradicional Routemaster rojo de dos pisos. Corrí para alcanzarlo y conseguí entrar por detrás justo cuando arrancaba.

Tras echar un vistazo en el primer piso, subí las escaleras. El movimiento dificultaba mi ascenso por los minúsculos escalones. Tuve que agarrarme a la barandilla con las dos manos para vencer el mareo y no caerme. Al llegar arriba, suspiré aliviada al verlo sentado junto a una ventanilla.

El autobús estaba muy lleno, así que tomé asiento dos filas por detrás de él. Me sentí extraña al darme cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cuál era su ruta. Viajaba sin rumbo, siguiendo a un extraño y, sin embargo, me sentía contenta y excitada. Esa canción era lo más cerca que había estado de Ichigo desde que nos separáramos hacía meses.

Clavé la mirada en su nuca y me pregunté qué extraña relación tendría con todo aquello y, sobre todo, qué había motivado que nuestros pasos se cruzaran en aquel restaurante ese día. ¿Y si no había sido casual? ¿Y si me estaba dirigiendo a una trampa y el pianista no era más que un cebo?

Por su pose relajada parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Se había puesto unos llamativos auriculares y movía la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo. Se los quitó cuando la cobradora del autobús se plantó frente a él para expenderle un billete. Afiné el oído para escuchar su destino.

«Camden Town.»

Aquello suponía al menos una hora de trayecto. Tras pagar mi viaje, decidí relajarme y esperar a que el vehículo se fuera vaciando.

Entonces me sentaría a su lado y podría hablar tranquilamente con él.

Apoyada en la ventana, contemplé cómo el paisaje urbano iba cambiando en cada calle que cruzábamos. Tras salir del tranquilo barrio residencial de Maida Hill con sus típicas casas victorianas, entramos en el bullicio de pubs de Kilbum.

El vaivén del autobús hizo que poco a poco me abandonara a una especie de sopor. La canción de Ichigo sonó de nuevo en mi interior.

Su melodía había capturado mi alma como un anzuelo y me había devuelto al bosque. Con aquella dulce banda sonora, todo lo vivido durante el otoño pasado sacudió mi mente con ráfagas de recuerdos.

Evoqué el momento en que Ichigo la había tocado para mí a cabaña del diablo tras una pesadilla, y la noche en que la tarareaba mientras se bañaba desnudo en el lago. Suspiré al recordar la perfección de su cuerpo, la belleza de aquel instante bajo la luna llena…

Después me perdí en lo que había ocurrido a continuación al calor del fuego y de sus caricias.

Un brusco frenazo me despertó de aquella ensoñación.

Abrí los ojos alarmada y descubrí con horror que el pianista ya no estaba en su asiento. Miré por la ventana y vi que habíamos llegado a su parada. Estábamos en Candem Town. Un segundo después, el pianista cruzaba la calle ante mis ojos, al otro lado del cristal.

Me levanté, bajé los escalones a toda prisa y salté del autobús justo cuando arrancaba. Tuve suerte de que aquellos viejos autobuses no tuvieran puertas y permitieran bajarse con el vehículo en marcha.

Giré sobre mí misma varias veces, tratando de localizarlo entre la gente que deambulaba por aquellas coloridas calles a esas horas. Si de día aquel barrio respiraba vitalidad y alegría con sus puestos de comida asiática y tiendecitas de orfebrería, libros y ropa… de noche, las tribus urbanas de punks, darks, rockers o góticos se concentraban a las puertas de discotecas y salas de concierto alternativas.

Entre toda aquella muchedumbre, no vi ni rastro del chico de los auriculares.

Me senté abatida en un banco. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para dejarlo escapar ante mis narices?

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —La voz del pianista me sobresaltó—. Me estabas siguiendo.

Clavó sus ojos grises en los míos esperando una respuesta. De frente no se parecía en nada a Ichigo. Tenía la nariz puntiaguda y la tez muy blanca y pecosa. Ahora que lo tenía delante, no sabía qué decir ni por dónde empezar. De mi boca, en vez de palabras, salieron notas.

Pensé que la canción de mi ermitaño era la mejor contraseña para entrar en ese mundo de secretos que ambos conocíamos.

Estaba equivocada.

—Estás loca. —Arrugó la frente—. ¿Me has seguido hasta aquí solo para canturrear una de mis canciones? Si querías ligar conmigo no hacía falta que me siguieras como una psicópata. Bastaba con me pidieras el teléfono o algo así.

—¡No eres tú quien me interesa! Es…

—¿Mi canción?

—¡No es tuya! —protesté enfadada—. Dime quién te la ha enseñado.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Me esperan en The Dublin Castle para un concierto.

—No pienso irme hasta que me lo cuentes todo.

—Pues entonces espero que te guste la música indie. —Rió entre dientes, y me dio la espalda.

Caminé en silencio a su lado. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba resoplando. Me costaba seguir el ritmo de sus zancadas.

Antes de entrar en aquel local con fachada roja y aires de pub irlandés, lo intenté de nuevo.

—Por favor… —Le agarré de la chaqueta.

—No tengo la respuesta que buscas —me dijo antes de soltarse con suavidad. Dos horas y media después, los Talk About —la banda del pianista— se despedían con una versión más rockera de la canción de Ichigo.

Le habían puesto letra y sonaba de maravilla en la dulce voz de la cantante.

Aunque el público era muy distinto al del Honey Trap, el efecto fue el mismo. Las caras de fascinación se mezclaron con alguna que otra lagrimilla de emoción.

Había seguido toda la actuación desde un rincón de la sala. Tras espantar a un par de espontáneos que se acercaron con el pretexto de una copa, tuve la extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba… Sola, en aquel antro oscuro, me sentía como una presa fácil.

No sabía quién era ese chico ni cómo demonios había aprendido esa melodía, así que no descartaba que tuviera algo que ver con la Organización. Aunque tampoco que Ichigo no hubiera sido del todo sincero. ¿Y si aquella canción no la había compuesto él? O peor aún, ¿y si no llevaba décadas, como él decía, recluido en el bosque y se la había enseñado a alguien más? Ninguna de las dos hipótesis tenía mucho sentido… pero ¿acaso lo tenía que su canción sonara en varios locales de Londres?

En cualquier caso, no estaba dispuesta a irme de allí sin respuestas.

Mientras el pianista recogía los instrumentos y bromeaba con la atractiva solista, me acerqué al escenario.

—¿Todavía estás aquí? —Bajó de un salto del entablado y me miró con curiosidad.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No pienso irme hasta que me expliques de dónde has sacado esa canción —refunfuñé.

—No hay mucho que contar. Me la enseñó alguien a quien prometí no revelar su fuente.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro— Las chicas sois muy raras a veces. ¿Has conocido alguna vez a alguien a quien le cambien de color los ojos cuando se cabrea?

No me hizo falta escuchar más.

Pegué un salto y besé al pianista en la mejilla. Él me miró extrañado y sonrió. Supuse que mi gesto espontáneo confirmaba su teoría sobre lo raras que podemos llegar a ser las chicas.

Paré un taxi y me despedí de él desde la ventanilla mientras me dirigía feliz a la residencia. Por fin sabía que esa persona era Senna y que no andaba lejos.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Notas bajo la puerta

**EL JARDÍN DE LAS HADAS SIN SUEÑO**

**Notas bajo la puerta**

Durante el trayecto en taxi, empecé a dudar de la señal de alarma que sacudía mi cuerpo en situaciones de peligro. Aquel día la había sentido dos veces y, sin embargo, las noticias no podían ser mejores: Senna estaba bien y vivía en Londres. Solo ella podía haberle enseñado la canción al pianista ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Me pareció sorprendente que, de todos los lugares del mundo, las dos hubiéramos elegido el mismo para escondernos. Tal vez no era muy seguro, pero al menos ahora sabía a quién acudir si las cosas se torcían. El pianista era mi enlace con Senna y estaba segura de que, en caso necesario, cantaría.

Lo que no acababa de entender era por qué le había enseñado la canción de Ichigo. Sentí una punzada de decepción al pensarlo. Aquellas notas formaban parte de nuestro universo privado; no me gustaba la idea de compartirlas con cualquier londinense que fuera al Honey Trap o a un concierto de los Talk About.

Senna era imprevisible. Sonreí al evocar cómo nos habíamos conocido en Colmenar, cuando mi bicicleta estuvo a punto de chocar contra ella. Aquella vez pilló tal mosqueo que casi me fulmina con su intensa mirada naranja. Más tarde, cuando nos hicimos amigas en aquel viejo autobús de Soria, me sorprendió con sus amables ojos violetas. Senna era la única persona que conocía a la que le cambiaba el iris según su estado de ánimo. Pensé en las palabras del pianista y me reí para mis adentros. Después me pregunté si sería un amigo o algo más para ella, y me enfurecí al recordar que le había visto tontear con la cantante de la banda.

Llegué a la residencia pasada la medianoche. No tenía muy claro si podría dormir allí. Momo me había pedido que le dejara la habitación libre para estar con Izuru. Teníamos una contraseña para esos casos, que, por supuesto, solo ella utilizaba. Un lazo rojo en el pomo era la señal de «no entrar».

No había lazo, pero sí una nota en el suelo que encontré nada más abrir la puerta. La luz del pasillo iluminó un pequeño sobre blanco sobre la moqueta.

Alice:

Me parece fatal lo de esta noche. No me esperaba eso de ti. No solo me dejas tirada el día de mi cumpleaños, sino que además plantas a Kenzaki cuando por fin se decide a declararse. ¡Me has arruinado la fiesta! ¡Y ni siquiera te has acabado la cena!

En fin, imagino que tendrás tus motivos, pero ¿quién demonios era ese tío, Alice? Espero que el pianista te haya merecido la pena… Porque si no, no lo entiendo.

PD: Nos vemos en una semana. El avión a París sale de madrugada. Cuídate, Alice,

PD1; Llama a Kenzaki. Se ha quedado muy preocupado tras tu desmayo.

Momo estaba enfadada conmigo y yo no se lo reprochaba. Motivos no le faltaban. Aquella era una noche especial y yo había actuado de una forma totalmente incomprensible para ella.

Las posdatas de la nota me dejaron algo más tranquila. Cuando volviera de París la compensaría con algo especial; quizá el nuevo cedé de los o un vestido negro que había visto en Religión, una tiendecita mítica de Brick Lane. Volveríamos a ser tan amigas como antes.

Encendí la luz. Había ropa de Momo desperdigada por todas partes. Me la imaginé tratando de meter todas esas prendas en su maleta y a Izururecordándole que solo se trataba de una semana. Había camisetas suyas hasta en mi cama. Las recogí y las doblé para guardarlas.

Una semana era demasiado tiempo para convivir con aquel desorden.

Al abrir su armario, una caja de zapatos se precipitó contra mí desde la balda superior. Intenté agarrarla al vuelo, pero no pude evitar que cayera al suelo y que su contenido se esparciera por la moqueta. Había un fajo de dinero, un sobre americano y un cuaderno negro.

Recogí los billetes. Eran de cien libras y estaban sujetos con una goma. Me impresionó que Momo guardara tal cantidad en su armario.

Ciertamente, yo misma escondía las monedas de Ichigo en el doble forro de mi arcón y tenía algunos billetes bajo una pieza de la moqueta… Pero en mi caso se debía a una cuestión de seguridad y supervivencia. No podía arriesgarme a ir al banco con una identidad falsa o tocar las cuentas que tenía con mi nombre real. Pero ¿y Momo? ¿Qué motivos podría tener una chica de diecinueve años para guardar casi diez mil euros en una caja de zapatos? Lakehouse era una residencia de estudiantes cara y la familia de Momo vivía de una pequeña pero próspera destilería de whisky. Pero, aun así, me costaba creer que ese dinero hubiera salido del bolsillo de sus padres.

En cuanto al sobre, lo habría guardado sin más en la caja de no ser por un detalle: tenía mi nombre escrito. Lo abrí con una mezcla de curiosidad y culpabilidad de fisgona. Eran fotos mías. Pero lo más sorprendente era que todas ellas habían sido sacadas sin que yo me percatara. Había varias de Holland Park: yo paseando, sentada en un banco… Y algunas de mi día a día: saliendo de la academia en la que estudiaba, haciendo la compra…

Sentí cómo el corazón se me aceleraba. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Traté de buscar una explicación lógica. Momo era aficionada a la fotografía y yo siempre me negaba a salir en las fotos. Le había dicho que las odiaba, pero lo cierto es que me protegía: no quería dejar huella de mi estancia en Londres. ¿Y si se trataba de una sorpresa y aquellas fotos eran para mí? Tal vez pensaba regalármelas cuando acabara el curso siguiendo esa tradición tan inglesa de preparar anuarios.

Pensé en otra posibilidad: Kenzaki.Últimamente, Momo había estado muy insistente con el tema. Recordé algunas frases de esa misma tarde:

«Agradécele a Kenzaki la cena», «Gracias a Kenzaki no te has partido la cabeza…», «Kenzaki está loco por ti». En su nota incluso me recriminaba mi falta de delicadeza con él. ¿Y si aquellas fotos las había hecho para Kenzaki? Pero ¿por qué tanto interés en emparejarnos?

Abrí el cuaderno negro. Estaba lleno de poemas. Leí varios antes de cerrarlo. Eran versos de amor, algo cursis y sencillos tratándose de la Momo gótica que conocía. Lo guardé todo en su armario y pensé que mi nueva amiga era una auténtica caja de sorpresas.

La probabilidad de que Momotramara algo contra mí cruzó mi mente un instante, pero rápidamente desmonté ese argumento. Nos habíamos conocido por azar; no tenía sentido pensar que me estuviera vigilando y fotografiando con algún interés maligno. Nuestra amistad era sincera.

En ese momento me acordé de Kaien y de lo buena persona que me había parecido al principio. Había llegado a apreciarle de verdad y a confiar en él… Y, sin embargo, estuvo a punto de violarme y de provocar la muerte de Rangiku.

¿Y si la historia se repetía con Momo?

Aquella noche mi inconsciente viajó al bosque de los corazones dormidos. Concretamente, al cementerio del libro de cuentos que mi madre le había regalado a mi padre y que yo encontré en la Dehesa. En esa historia, la protagonista descubría que la corta edad de los epitafios no se refería a los años de los difuntos, sino al tiempo que habían sido felices.

En mi sueño, el sol brillaba entre los pinos iluminando la alfombra de hierba y flores. Hacía calor y las avecillas trinaban hermosas melodías.

Yo andaba descalza, con mi vestido malva, y llevaba un ramo de laurearías. Varias mariposas y abejas revoloteaban alrededor de ellas. Al fondo, Ichigo me hacía un gesto para que me acercara.

A medida que lo hacía, el viento rugía con más fuerza y los árboles se desvestían a mi paso. El cielo se tiñó de negro y empezó a llover.

A los pies de Ichigo yacían cuatro tumbas. Me agaché para verlas de cerca. En una de ellas reconocí la foto de mi madre. Dejé una flor violeta sobre su sepulcro. El retrato de mi abuela presidía la tumba contigua y volví a sacar una flor de mi ramillete. En la tercera estaba Adam, el jefe de los hombres de negro que había muerto en el bosque tras ser atacado por cientos de abejas.

Ichigo señaló la cuarta con el mentón. Me senté sobre la losa y contemplé con tristeza el retrato de un chico de ojos almendrados y oscuros. Llevaba puesta una boina inglesa y sonreía de forma encantadora mostrando un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. Era Kenzaki. Al sacar otra flor de mi ramo, el anillo verde que me había regalado brilló con fuerza en mi dedo. Intenté sacármelo, pero no pude. Sentí una opresión en el pecho y busqué a Ichigo… Pero en vez de encontrarme con sus cálidos ojos ocres, una mirada azul me fulminó. Era Grimmjow.?

Me desperté empapada en sudor y encendí la luz de mi mesita. Impresionada todavía por esa pesadilla, contuve el aliento al sentir unos pasos tras la puerta. Fijé en ella la mirada y pude ver cómo una nota se deslizaba por la ranura.

Tardé unos instantes en recuperar las pulsaciones y levantarme a por aquel trozo de papel.

Querida Alice:

No podía dormir pensando que mi anillo ha podido incomodarte. Si es así, te ruego que me disculpes y que lo guardes como una reliquia. No tienes por qué ponértelo si no te apetece.

XXX Kenzaki

PD: Si el domingo te aburres, llámame. Tal vez podríamos aburrirnos juntos.

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
